It's that guy again
by Social Idiot
Summary: Naruto has to adjust to moving to a new school and town. However, the people there sure are interesting...especially that Sasuke guy he keeps running into....Yaoi, SasuNaru KakaIru High School Fic.
1. Wrong day?

(Author's note) This is my first fanfic, so…yeah…; It's a high school fanfic (I don't know why, but I love high school fanfics….ya) so be warned

Pairing: (Yaoi) NaruSasu, possibly KakaIru, and some others if it seems needed

Summary: After just moving to a new town, UzumakiNaruto must now adjust to a new school life, too. The people at his new school seem a bit...strange, thought, especially that Uchiha Sasuke who Naruto just keeps running into...(Yaoi, Sasunaru and KakaIru)

Btw,------ means POV change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Stupid clock!" Naruto screamed into the sky as he sprinted towards the street he thought lead to his new school.

Why today? Why on the first day of school would his alarm clock finally break? Of course, it might have been because of Naruto's constant rage against it for always showing the wrong time, but as long as it had been close to the actual time, he had never minded.

"Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me if I'm late!" Maybe it hadn't crossed the blonde's mind that shouting into the sky wasn't going to get him to school on time, but it didn't matter anyways.

Naruto had recently been transferred to Konoha High from his previous high school where he had been suspended far too many times for his guardian's (Iruka's) liking. Finally, the kind man had snapped and decided to move towns in the middle of the school year!

The boy hadn't exactly been looking forward to the "big move" but now that it was out and over with, he could at least try to get a good start in this new town, right? Key word being "try".

However, since Iruka could only afford so much, they both lived together in a small apartment which was mildly far away from Konoha High, much to Naruto's displeasure. Also, with all the dead ends, cul-de-sacs, and intersections, finding the right streets to the school wouldn't be easy, either. This is what Naruto found out when, in his rush, he ran into the brick wall of a building only a few blocks from the school. There was a loud bang as his head made contact with the stone.

"Itai…" Naruto muttered under his breath, gently rubbing the newly formed bump on his forehead. Looking up, he cursed as he realized this was the fifth dead end he'd run into in the past five minutes. "If that's not the way then maybe…" He ran out of the small alley and was back on the main road in the next few seconds.

_Just breathe deeply, and don't get mad. _He thought to himself. Even if he was late, he could at least try to control his massive temper and still make a good first impression when he finally arrived.

Finally, he recognized a street Iruka had told him about while giving the blonde directions to Konoha High. Grinning, Naruto ran as fast as he could (and that was pretty fast, even for his size) down the street. His eyes lit up as he saw the large blue-ish gray building that was the high school come into view.

"Yeah! I made it!" He said to himself as he slowed to a walk just a few feet in front of the towering gates that stood between him and the school. This he hadn't thought of. How was such a small kid like him supposed to scale this wall?

He grinned, seeing the stepladder beside the gate. While he couldn't help but wonder who would be so desperate as to bring a stepladder just to make it to school remotely on time, he also couldn't believe his good fortune for having seen it so quickly. In a few seconds, he was over the gate and walking casually toward the building.

Triumphantly, he raised his hand to the doorknob of the doors, and began to turn it….if it would only turn more than a few millimeters!

_Damn! _Naruto thought. Frantically he looked around for an inconspicuous entry to the building. Sighing in defeat, Naruto realized he would have to go all the way around the school to the principal's office if he wanted to get in. Slowly turning around, he prepared to drag his feet all the way there, when suddenly the front doors opened and a strange looking boy stepped outside.

This boy had a short, black bowl-cut and huge eyebrows, Naruto noted. In a way, he reminded the blonde of a turtle, what with all the green the other boy was wearing and his expression, of course.

"Um…h-hey!" Naruto had to force the words out of his mouth to keep from criticizing the bushy-eye browed kid. "Do you think you could let me in there?" _Smile_, he reminded himself.

"Why would you want to go inside there when it is so much more youthful and vibrant out here?" The other boy said enthusiastically. Taken aback, Naruto told the boy that he had to get to his classes since he was so late. The boy only looked Naruto up and down, then burst out laughing.

"There's no school today, um….what was your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto….wait! What do you mean there's no school today?"

"I'm Lee, Rock Lee. And today's a teacher's holiday." Lee grinned and flashed Naruto a thumbs-up sign. "Lucky for you, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto lowered his voice gradually as he slumped to the ground. No school today? After all that running and those head injuries? Hands shaking, he took the most recent school notice he had gotten out of his pocket.

His eyes skimmed down the list of days where there was no school and….there was today's date.

"…"

_Damn_. Maybe he should start actually reading the notices he got in the mail from now on…

"Well, if there's no school today, Lee, then why are you here? Did you put that stepladder out there?" Naruto asked.

Lee responded by nodding and saying. "Well, Gai-sensei lent me some training supplies and I just had to return them soon. Wouldn't want to anger my teachers." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Well then. Naruto had no more reason for staying. He said bye to Lee and turned around to begin to find his way back home.

"Sorry you came all this way for nothing, but think of how beneficial the exercise will be for you!" Lee shouted when the spiky-haired blonde was about a few yards away. Naruto waved at Lee without turning around, showing that he heard him, but continued walking. "See you tomorrow, though!"

Lost in thought, Naruto passed the street he was supposed to turn on, and wound up in front of a park. The sky was clear, and since he needed some time to cool down, Naruto decided to take a nap in the park. Why waste his energy getting lost when he could rest in a nice, calm park.

Finally spotting a tree in the sea of grass, Naruto dropped onto his back, his hands behind his head. No clouds, just the big open sky….Exhausted, Naruto slowly fell into a deep sleep.

------

Sasuke Uchiha cursed.

After finally deciding to ditch school today, he had found out that it was a holiday. It wouldn't have been a big deal, but once Sasuke put his mind to something, he would go through with it. Always. So, since he had finally decided this would be about the only day he would ever ditch (He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas were obedient servants of the educational system, which meant that they never ditched school and never got bad grades) he had to make it true. Which meant it was wasted.

Damn.

He hadn't known what he would have done if he _had _ditched, but since that plan was out the window, he just decided to walk around the neighborhood.

Dressed in a dark blue turtleneck sweater, and black jeans, he descended down the steps from his house to the street. _Where to? _He thought. But it didn't really matter, he just needed to blow off some steam, anyways.

He passed the school, he passed the supermarket, and soon he found himself at the local park. Sighing, he stepped onto the narrow sidewalk that led into the park. Kicking a few stones in his path didn't stop his fury, so he had just decided to turn around when he saw something…interesting.

It was a small blonde boy who was lying on the ground, snoring like there was no tomorrow. The boy had three small lines across either side of his face, making small whiskers on his face. Even though the Uchiha had been seriously pissed a few seconds before, seeing this boy so at peace somewhat calmed him. The snoring didn't even bother him. In fact, Sasuke found the boy to be…well, cute.

Sasuke shuddered. _Cute? _Sasuke had never thought of anybody as "cute" before, not even girls, why would he think it of this annoying-looking boy? However, before he could stop himself, he stepped closer the boy, and leaned over him, he looked so peaceful, so carefree….

------

Naruto was rudely interrupted from his nap by hearing a rustle somewhere near him. Slowly he opened his eyes, then shut them…..Then did a double-take. Was there a guy leaning over him?

No, no way! Couldn't be. But when the pale face looking down at Naruto neither disappeared nor moved away, Naruto's eyes opened wide and he looked at the face that was no more than a foot away from his.

Pale. Dark, obsidian eyes. Raven colored hair, the kind that when the light hit it right (like it was right now) would make the hair seem to have a blue-ish tint. Naruto had to admit, this boy was handsome, but quickly overlooked the fact.

"Pervert!" Naruto screamed and punched the other boy in the face. Quickly, and without waiting for a response, he got up and sprinted even faster than when he was trying to get to school, continuously screaming about the "stupid neighborhood", with it's creepy perverts, and dead ends. And he kept sprinting until he was sure that he was far _far _away from that park. Only problem was, now he had absolutely no idea where he was…._What a splendid day this has been_, he thought.

yep, that's what I have so far...please read and review, I'm still not sure if i should continue this story...


	2. They're everywhere!

**Hello, again. I was so glad to see that people actually did like the fic. So, yeah, it took a while, but I'm updating now. Hope everybody likes it. (P.S. rating might go up for language later in the story) Please read and review.**

Iruka anxiously paced the floor of his way-too-small room of his way-too-small apartment. _Why wasn't Naruto home yet? _He looked outside. Dark. The sun had gone down a few hours ago.

Sure, Iruka had known that Naruto hadn't wanted to move….who would? Especially in the middle of the school year? Not him….that's for sure.

However, because all those times the small blonde had been suspended (he was a notorious prankster) Iruka had decided to start off "fresh". New town, new school, new people. No more whispers on the street as the brunette walked from place to place with his young adopted son. No more unwanted glares from people Iruka had tried to make friends with for all those years….no more….

So, with this in mind, of course it had been a good idea to move! Perhaps even the blonde could see that….Naruto had been the target of bullies and pranks even worse than those he had pulled himself. Naruto should be thanking Iruka!

But, if that was the case, wouldn't he be home by now? Iruka shook his head. No, not even Naruto would do that. Surely he wouldn't run away, he barely knew where he was in the world as it was….he wouldn't want to become any _more_ unsure…

_Ring ring_

Iruka was brought out of his thoughts by the phone's stubborn ringing. Hurriedly, he scrambled to answer it.

"H-hello?" He stuttered. There was silence at the other end of the phone, and at first Iruka thought that the other person had hung up…or left. But, since their was no dial tone yet, he repeated weakly, "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Um…hi, Iruka." The voice sounded forced, and not to mention laced with anger. However, Iruka ignored that as he happily recognized the voice of Naruto.

"Naruto! Where are you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Yeah, uh….about that. I don't know where I am. Could you come get me?"

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? How am I supposed to get you if I don't know how to find you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! There's a lamp post right there, and a weird neon sign over there and-"

"A little more specific, please."

"Fine!" Definite rage in the blonde's tone, Iruka noted. Finally, the blonde was able to tell Iruka the names of the streets of the intersection he was at.

"Kay, Naruto, I'm on my way!" Iruka shouted into the phone as he grabbed his keys from the nearest nightstand and sprinted to his car.

Naruto couldn't believe it.

First, he had gone to school, _on the wrong day! _Then he had run into some creepy pervert. And then he had somehow, in his rush to escape, had run into _another_ brick wall, causing him to pass out for awhile. (for some reason, he kept hitting his head in the same place…hard.) Finally, he had admitted he was lost, caved, and called Iruka. The brunette had not sounded happy over the phone. Not at all. But there was nothing left to do but sit down on the curb and wait for his wrath.

_Damn that pervert! _Naruto thought, thinking back to the run in with the pale boy_, It's all his fault! If it weren't for him and his…his…stupid perverted-ness, I wouldn't have gotten lost_! (and would have avoided another self-inflicted injury)

What made it even worse, though, was the fact that Naruto had to admit, the pervert had been handsome. Not like "buff" handsome, but a delicate sort of handsome. Kind of like a girl, but….more guy-ish. And that is what pissed Naruto off the most. That, and the fact that he found himself somewhat flattered for having been the target of said pervert.

_Shit! He's messing with my head! _And at this point, the blonde grabbed his hair and began to pull at it in frustration. Had there been anybody passing by at this time and neighborhood, the would be staring at the spiky haired boy like he belonged in the loony bin. As it were, there weren't and Naruto found himself grateful for that.

Finally, he decided that he had inflicted enough damage to his skull that day, and sighed. Well, I'm lost in a neighborhood I know nothing about and there are perverts everywhere. As Naruto thought this, he sent a wary glance at a small table a few feet away, where there was a weird guy in a trench coat staring at the blonde through thick, pitch black sunglasses. Naruto couldn't see the guys face, hair, or anything, but when he realized the the guy had been staring at him for the past half hour, he started to freak out.

_Iruka better get here soon._

Just when he thought that his situation couldn't get any worse, it started raining. _Raining!_

"Ah ha!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, trying to remain remotely optimistic. Hadn't he heard in that movie, that if you said something enough times, it'll come to you? Well, he had nothing better to do, so in his mind, he kept saying over and over, _Iruka Iruka Iruka _

The weird guy at the table stood up….

_Iruka! Iruka! _

…and started walking in his direction.

_IRUKA! IRUKA! IRUKAAAAAA!_

But the guy (Naruto couldn't tell how old he was) just passed by Naruto. Finally, he was able to relax….but wait! The guy turned around, so that his sunglasses touched the tip of his nose, just allowing Naruto to see his eyes.

Black eyes. Naruto thought. But, somehow, he knew they didn't belong to that pervert he had met up with before. No, this was a different pervert. And with that, the guy gave Naruto a wink. And possibly a grin; Naruto couldn't tell with the scarf around the guy's neck blocking his face, too.

Naruto took a step back as the guy turned and began walking away. He sighed again, but this time it was in relief. And then he started nervously laughing. He couldn't help it, it just came pouring out of him…and so the rain water poured into his open mouth.

"Ugh! Gaaah!" He coughed, nearly choking on the rainwater on its way down. Well, at least it stopped the laughter. What was up with that anyways? Perhaps it was the shock of all the events that had happened, who knew? Naruto definitely did _not_ know. Just clarifying.

"Calm down, Naruto." He said to himself. "Just calm, just…just….damn it! I said calm down!" He yelled as he felt even more laughter bubbling up inside him.

"Ghe, heh….heheheheheh!" Naruto couldn't hold it in much longer. "Ha! Hahahah!" Maybe it wasn't the shock, maybe he was just going crazy; it was much easier to believe.

Luckily (for those having to listen to him, not for Naruto) a boy about his age punched Naruto in the back of the head, silencing him.

"Itai, bastard!" He shouted at the other boy, who had short, almost maroon colored hair and jade eyes. Also sporting heavy eyeliner and a tattoo over his eye the guy just stared.

The blonde almost wished this guy had sunglasses, just so he wouldn't have to be glared at so openly by him. "Actually, thanks!" The punch had gotten the laughing to stop completely! Yay!

"…" The red haired boy only frowned.

"Uh….so….yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, half because it hurt, and half because the silence was so awkward he had to do _something._

"…" The silence carried on, until…

"Naruto!" The blonde turned his head towards the car coming down the street, a brown ponytail sticking out the window. He knew that voice! The red haired boy just stared past Naruto, not in the direction of the car, just….at the building behind the annoying boy he was "talking" to. Then, he proceeded to walk forward without another…er….word.

However, the blonde took no notice (it's not like he wasn't relieved that their "conversation" was interrupted, that guy was strange! But, at least he wasn't a pervert. What a relief.)

"Iruka!" He shouted louder than ever, and ran to the side of the car.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing so far away from home?"

"Uh, yeah, I would mind, actually. Thanks for asking."

"Naruto!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Iruka." _I wish_

Iruka just grumbled and ushered Naruto into the car. They didn't talk at all on the drive back.

Itachi glanced at his little brother from his chair in the center of the room and chuckled.

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled. Poking at the small band-aid that now rested on the side of his face.

"What? Did you get mauled by fangirls or something?" Itachi smirked.

"I wish." He actually did, too. Anything would be better than what had really happened. Punched in the face by some kid he knew nothing about. A boy who had, in fact, called one of the Uchiha clan a "pervert".

Complete humiliation.

Well, at least no one had been around to see….or hear. Especially his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy. Now _that_ would've sucked.

Hopefully, he would just never see that boy again. Or, at least, that's what the younger Uchiha _wanted_ to think. He actually wouldn't mind running into that boy again, but, of course, he was in denial. (the first stage to acceptance.)

Sasuke looked out the large window next to him. That kid probably got lost.

The idiot that he probably was. (one could only assume)

_Oh well, that's what he gets for punching and embarrassing the youngest Uchiha._ But….would he really be alright?

**Uh….yeah….that's it….on to the next chapter! (yes, I promise that Naruto will actually go to school in the next chap. Kay?) I just didn't want to keep it strictly to just high school….ya. Hmm…should I make the chapters longer? I think I will….**


End file.
